freerealms_chattingfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabella Hartford
Lady Isabella Hathaway (née Hartford) was the first known unstable hybrid to be turned, and was a former witch. She also was a character in The Hathaway Chronicles. She was briefly seen in Evermore' before her death. She was the wife of Francis Hathaway, as well as the mother of their twin daughters, Claire and Adelaide. Through her death, it was discovered hybrid, half witch, half vampire, could not turn other witches into hybrids, or anyone into a vampire for that matter. Early History Born on November 23, 1542, in Dover, England, Isabella was born into nobility, her father being a lord. She was from birth named, Lady Isabella Hartford, having grown up near the Tudor Court of England. There, she had met a wealthy landowner named Francis Hathaway. Her father, wanting her to marry someone titled, disapproved of Francis, even though like the Hartford family, Francis was also a witch, a very powerful one at that. Despite her family's reluctance on her marrying Francis, she left home, and ran away with Francis, the two of them having a private wedding ceremony. They settled onto lands Francis owned on the west coast of England, they lived near Liverpool, in Lancashire. One night, when Francis had left to go into the town, there had been several occurrences of hunts, the villagers looking for a supposed vampire, that some claimed was wrecking havoc in the countryside. Francis had met Orion Petrescu, the vampire the town folk seemed to be hunting, but it was another, more blood thirsty vampire that was attacking the villagers. Francis, having diverted the angry mob into another direction, Francis saved the weakened Orion, bringing him home, to a very shocked Isabella, having only heard of Orion's kind in scary fairy tales. Orion and Francis bonded, and a time after that, Francis wanted to turn, to be immortal, along with his wife, whom he wanted to be with forever. Orion was perplexed by this, knowing that an eternity as a vampire could sometimes be a burden, but seeing the look in Francis' eyes, he did not refuse him, that, and he was doing it, since Francis had saved his life, and even made him a ring to be able to walk in the daylight. Orion had said that the two of them were going on an excursion, and would be back in around a few months time, something Isabella found shockingly strange, but nonetheless bid her husband farewell, not knowing that when he returned, he would be a hybrid. During the time Francis was away, Isabella began seeing signs of a pregnancy, something that since she was young, was fearful of, since her mother died from childbirth not long after she was born. When Francis returned, she was horrified to see what he had become, questioning him relentlessly on why he wanted to become what Orion was. Francis then asked her to be with him forever, expressing his wishes that she become like him, but told her that if she didn't he would understand. Isabella then quickly protesting, almost getting to the point of telling him she was with child. Then, Francis suddenly shushed her, by putting his hand across her mouth, Isabella thought that Francis had come to kill her, but was shocked when he bent to his knees, and put the side of his head against her stomach, listening to the beating hearts of their unborn daughters. Francis told her he heard two other heartbeats, Isabella quickly telling him that she was going to tell him, but was stopped when he told her what he had become. Francis was shocked to hear that she was pregnant. Isabella said to Francis that she would not make any decision on turning, Francis however, thought in time, she would surely decide to become what he was, and raise their daughters together. Orion and Francis had split up for the time being, Francis did want his sire by his side. During the nine months of Isabella's pregnancy, the two of them went on picnics nearly everyday, near the cliff side, where Isabella's favorite weeping willow tree was. When Isabella went into labor, she had begun bleeding, something that made Francis almost lose his sanity, fearful that his wife would die. The twins however, Claire and Adelaide, were born healthy, something Isabella was beyond thankful for. Francis had fed Isabella some of his blood, hoping to heal her, but to their horror, it didn't heal her at all. In her dying moments, Isabella held her two daughters, thanking the gods that they were born strong and full of life. Isabella made Francis promise to always be there for the twins. When Isabella died, Francis thought for sure she would come back, since she had died with his blood in her system. Orion had came just as Francis set both of his newborn daughters into their cribs. Orion asked if she had died with his blood in his system, to which he replied yes. Francis waited hours for Isabella to awaken, and she did. But, she wasn't a fully transitioned vampire, she was something different, a hybrid, but very unstable. Waking up, she was bewildered, not knowing where she was. She suddenly attacked Francis, screeching at him, then began to cry out in pain. Orion and Francis tried to restrain her, Orion knew something was wrong. Isabella then began to vomit up blood, till she was nearly dead. Orion quickly got a goblet filled with blood, to help her complete the transition, she quickly snatched it, gulping it down quickly. For a few seconds, she stared ahead, and glanced at Francis, her expression looking unhinged. Then she slowly turned, towards the crib where her newborn daughters were, the room was silent, except for the two beating hearts, and the slow sluggish ones of Orion and Francis. Francis realized Isabella had no heartbeat, then, in a flash, she ran towards the crib snarling with hunger, Francis sped towards her, and pinned her to the floor, just barely keeping her down. He yelled at her, trying to get through to her, but with one look at Orion, he knew what he had to do. Then, Isabella began to throw up the blood she had just drank, and begged Francis to end her life, since she was horrified from what she had just tried to do. Orion just watched them in sadness, since he knew Isabella would not survive. Isabella knew her conscious was slipping, begging Francis to let her die as herself, Francis reluctantly let Isabella go, who slowly walked out the front door, watching the sun slowly rise. Isabella turned to Orion, and told him to hold Francis back, because she knew she would die anyway, since she couldn't fully transition into a hybrid, that, and Francis would try to stop her. The fury that erupted from her husband as she died, nearly made the entire coast flood, his rage creating a massive storm that swept through the English moors. When Francis rushed outside, Isabella was gone, her ashes had blown away with the wind her husband had created out of angst from the loss of his wife. THE Hathaway Chronicles '''''Evermore Set to appear. Shattered Spells In the chapter N/A, Francis tells Lydia and Celesta of what happened to Isabella, and what happened when hybrids tries to sire others. Originally, Francis never told his daughters Adelaide and Claire, the true nature of their mothers death, only that she had died right after they were born. That when a hybrid turns a witch, even a human, that they aren't even just a bit alive, they have no heartbeat, basically creating a reanimated corpse with no conscious, but a hybrid who has an unstable blood thirst. Even then, they do not live long after transitioning, for they start to rapidly decay, since Sara, Francis's mother, began to experiment turning witches, seeing if was just the one case, or it was with every hybrid. Lydia had asked Francis as to why it happened, till he replied, that he believed, since they were half and half, that the vampire blood that ran through their veins wasn't as potent as a full vampire, thus when trying to sire others, their blood could not create a full transition, instead creating a unstable version of a hybrid. Appearance Isabella was known to be of medium height, slender, and always walking with grace. She has dark brown hair, it being very long and straight, reaching her waist. She had deep blue eyes, described as sapphires, something her daughter Claire, shared. As a noblewoman, Isabella typically dressed in long dresses of various materials, often satin, among others. She always dressed plainly, rarely wearing makeup, or jewelry. She was described as having natural beauty, and long thick black lashes. Personality Human/Witch As a witch, Isabella was very friendly and kind, to everyone who knew her, she had an aura of peace and kindness that seemed to revolve around her wherever she went. As a child, she was described as full of life and adventure. Growing up near the Tudor court in her teen years, Isabella matured into a respectable woman of her time. She seemed to be very endearing to those she met and helped. After meeting Francis, to whom she fell in love with, she didn't care that he wasn't titled, since her family, being entitled themselves and wanting her to marry into a powerful family, didn't share the same ideals as her father and siblings. She loved to read and write poetry, something her and Francis shared. After marrying Francis, then discovering he had become a hybrid, Isabella was horrified, always believing that vampires were pure evil and ruthless. Francis however, showed that it was not always the case. Orion, who sired her husband, always described Isabella as a motherly woman, bringing him into her home and making him feel almost human again. She reminded him of her mother, that he loved very much. Hybrid (Witch/Vampire) After transitioning, the old Isabella was gone, and instead she became rapid and unstable. When a witch is turned by a hybrid, they lose all sense of their humanity. Abilities Trivia * Isabella was the first person ever known to be sired by a hybrid. * She is the second hybrid in the series shown to fail in transition, the first being Cynthia Harris. However, Cynthia was not an unstable hybrid, she just chose to not complete the transition. Category:Deceased Category:Witch Category:Hybrid Category:November Birthday Category:Hathaway Chronicles Character